UnBecoming of a Lady
by Priestesses of H.I.S.S
Summary: (Dash #92)-Sequel to 'The Wizard's Pleasure' (Dash #85)-Severus takes the time to think it over and decides he should definitely repay Miss Granger back for her lavish attentions...so he does.
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings lovelies!**

**Guess I could have told you the story had three parts to it but when I wrote 'The Wizard's Pleasure', I had no plans for this. It sort of happened after and I just thought well why not. So here is part 2 of 3 for the Sevione smut-fest I seem to be writing now.**

**I hope you all enjoy. Be sure if you liked it to leave me a little review and tell me. I do love all my little sprinkles of luv!**

**Warning: Lemons and only lemons so help us Merlin**

**Always**

**~Tempest (Dash)**

**PS: I own nothing from JKR's world...just enjoying waving my wand around in it.**

* * *

"Who can tell me the ingredients needed to make the Wit-Sharpening Potion?"

He watched a few hands rise and he couldn't help but pleased she was one of them. He had been thinking for the past two weeks and it was time to take what he had decided and start putting it into motion.

"Yes…Miss Granger."

"You need Ginger Root, Armadillo Bile, and Ground Scarab Beetles Professor."

"That is correct…very good Miss Granger, five points to Gryffindor."

The shock not only on her face but everyone in the class was enough that he almost smiled. However, Professor Snape did not smile so he kept his stoic mask on and turned to continue his path across the front of his classroom.

"If I was making a potion with Powdered Root of Asphodel and Valerian root as two of its ingredients and it turned from a lilac color to a clear…what potion have I made?"

Again hands went up but her shock must have rendered her unable to comprehend his question as she sat staring at him with wide eyes.

"Mr. Malfoy…"

"That would be Draught of Living Death sir."

"Correct…five points to Slytherin."

He waved his hand and words began to appear. At the top left in his scrawling script Slytherin appeared with a line under it. On the top right Gryffindor, also underlined and a column was drawn for each one. In each column the words five points wrote itself out with a slash mark and then Hermione and Draco's name as who earned those points. At the realization that the class as a whole might be able to earn points he watched his Gryffindors pep up, backs straight and eyes all on him…including hers.

"How many scoops of dried nettles do you crush in your mortar for the Swelling Solution and what do you crush them with…ingredient wise?"

Hermione's hand shot up first with Draco's just a split second behind her. His smirk did find a way onto his face at that point as he gestured to the very vivacious Gryffindor.

"You crush two scoops of dried nettled with three puffer-fish eyes in your mortar to a medium fine for the swelling potion sir."

Raising as eyebrow at her, he crossed his arms as if he was going to reprimand her and just as her head started to drop he spoke.

"Correct Miss Granger…five points to Gryffindor for the correct answer and five more for the additional correct measurements and powder quality."

His words were reflected on the board and with that the challenge was thrown. The rest of the double potions class was spent with eager hands waving in the air and the most participation he had ever had in one class. By the end of it all Gryffindor and Slytherin were tied with three hundred points apiece and the room was buzzing with the all the knowledge and energy that had been imparted.

"To break the tie, I am going to put this question to the two top scoring students in the room. Miss Granger…Mr. Malfoy…at the beginning of your schooling, I gave a speech and in that speech I told you I could teach you to do several different things. What were those things and what potion could be used to achieve the desired affect?"

He watched as his godson's eyes tipped up in thought just as Hermione's hand shot into the air and the grin on her face widened. Draco gave her an amused grin and rolled his eyes good naturedly as he addressed her. Miss DeVigne and Miss Jinx both sneered in her direction.

"You didn't even give yourself time to think Miss Granger…are you sure you want to try to answer without thought?"

"Don't need to think about it sir."

"Very well then…do give us an answer then if you please."

He watched her close her eyes and cross her arms…very reminiscent to the way he was holding his and with a wicked grin she began to speak.

"For those of you who possess the pre-disposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses; I can tell you how to brew glory, bottle fame, and even put a stopped in death."

He should not have been surprised as she really was a walking encyclopedia for her years at Hogwarts but he was…surprised and if he were being honest…flattered that she remembered perfectly. He now wondered if she could recite his entire first year speech.

"As for the potions to match…the choices for some are many and for others not quite that open. For bewitching the mind and ensnaring the senses you could brew Elixir to Induce Euphoria, any of the Love potions, Amortentia, or something as simple as a Befuddlement Draught. To brew glory or bottle fame would be something along the lines of Felix Felicis as it is the most potent potion for helping to achieve either glory or fame."

"And to put a stopper in death Miss Granger?"

"Draught of Living Death of course Professor as it makes you appear dead and can be useful if someone is out to end your life and you wish to prolong it. Also as an easier answer…any of the many antidotes to poisons could be considered putting a stopper in death as does the Wiggenweld potion."

For a moment he allowed his pride as her teacher override every other thought in his head. Looking her in the eyes as he stops leaning on his teaching desk and stands to his full height, he acknowledges her with a nod of respect, his baritone voice pitched deep and aimed directly at her as he speaks.

"Very well done Miss Granger. Fifty points to Gryffindor and the title of most knowledgeable house in potions for what should have been the 1997-1998 school year…Congratulations."

The room erupted with cheering and as the entire Gryffindor side celebrated and patted her and each other on the back, he watched her eyes shine with affection as she kept them on him before a head of blonde hair broke their line of sight. Draco stepped up to her and held out his hand and with a smile that warmed his heart she took it and shook on their battle. He murmured something to her and with a blush and some quiet words back the bell for the ending of class rang and sweeping to his desk he addressed the class.

"I will see you all in the Great Hall in two weeks' time for your NEWT exams. Do take the time off as the opportunity it is and study for any classes you feel you need extra time in to pass your ending finals. You have wasted enough time at this establishment as it is."

His farewell was met with laughs and thanks and as the classroom began to empty he met her eyes once more.

"Miss Granger…if you would please stay behind. I have an important matter I would like to discuss with you."

He watched Harry and Ron give her a farewell smile before leaving her on her own.

"Of course Professor…not a problem."

He waited until the last student was gone, standing at the door as the hallway filled with those coming and going before he closed and quietly locked the door. Walking back towards his desk he heard her get up and come that way, presumably to sit in the chair she would normally sit in for a meeting. He did not allow her to get that far.

Spinning around as she got within reach, he wound his arm around her back and lifted her up onto her tiptoes and against him, his other hand settling on her opposite waist to keep her from tipping over.

"It seems I have come to a personal question of my own with which I now need an answer to Miss Granger."

Her flush of light pink along her cheeks and nose was as amusing as it was endearing but he was too far gone at the moment to fully appreciate it.

"And what question would that be Professor Snape?"

Making sure his grip was steady so she stayed unbalanced against him and unable to stand fully on her own, he let his other hand drop until he had it laying against the inside of her thigh. Slowly inching his way up as he spoke, Severus watched her eyes as they glazed over in desire.

"I am curious…does the Princess of Gryffindor wear white cotton, black lace, or red silk knickers under her very enticing school uniform?"

He felt her body melt against him and was still so surprised at how receptive she was to being in his arms. He may have had sexual partners in the past but none that were so pliant and willing. He had the urge to skim her mind and see what she was thinking but decided he enjoyed having the little hellcat tell him herself.

"Since you were so specific sir, are we talking about right this minute or in general?"

"For ease let's go with right this minute."

"Then none of the above sir."

Raising his eyebrow he waited.

"You had the fabric correct on one of them…I am wearing lace today…but they aren't black."

"And pray tell…what color are they?"

"That is a somewhat complicated question. It might be a better idea if you find out yourself."

His grin when it came he knew was lecherous and he didn't care one bit. Taking his hand off her thigh he put one on each side of her waist and lifted, setting her gently down on the end of the closest desk. Placing his hand at the base of her head and cupping her neck gently he eased her back until she was lying flat on the table top, casting a cushioning charm as they went so she would be comfortable.

Running his hands down her sides and over her waist and hips slowly, he relished the way she closed her eyes and sighed at his touch. He watched goose flesh rise on her arms and legs and wondered if she was cold in the dungeon classroom or if that was the way her body displayed her pleasure. If it was the former, she wouldn't be cold for long. If it was the latter, he planned to have her covered in goose flesh from head to toe very soon.

Reaching the edge of her skirt, he gently ran his hands up her smooth legs, pushing the material up as he went. As the junction between her legs began to reveal itself he had to hold his breath to keep from groaning in appreciation. Her knickers were a tri-color of lace that fit high up on her hips and outlined her figure beautifully. The back part and up along her hips was a deep Slytherin green that made the skin peeking through the lace underneath a lovely shade of gold. The triangle of fabric along her apex as a shimmering silver, the outline stitched in black thread to give a nice highlight. If he didn't know she fancied some arousing fun with him before…he knew now. He was starting to suspect she wore nothing but Slytherin colors on under her uniform in hopes of him seeing them.

The dark curls at her apex were another peek of color that had nothing to do with her knickers and he had an overwhelming urge to run his nose along the lace and see if it was as soft as it looked. Realizing he had her spread along one of his classroom desks and she was not in any way objecting, he decided he was going to give in to his more primal urge this time.

Bending down he cast a strong cushion charm on the floor before kneeling so his face was level with her center. Running his fingertips down the outside of her thighs, he hooked the back of her knees with his hands and lifted them until her feet were braced on the table top as well. The positioning opened her completely up to him, her knees wide and her thighs trembling in he hoped anticipation.

Leaning forward he buried his nose against her curls, breathing in the scent of her arousal. The fabric was already wet with her juices and with little thought he ran his tongue from the bottom of her slit up to the top, her gasp of surprise turning to a groan of want as he nuzzled her at the top of her slit. The little bundle of nerves was already pulsating with her need and he knew it would be easy enough to push her over the first ledge. Deciding that would be the most pleasurable start to his afternoon, Severus wrapped his lips around her clit through the lace and sucked with measured pressure.

Her back arched off the table with another gasp and as his tongue flicked up and down with the alternating sucking of his lips, her nails scraped the table top trying to find purchase. Not relenting at all he continued to lick and pull with his mouth until her little breathy gasps and moans were not enough and her pleasure broke free on a keening wail. Glad he had silenced the room when he locked the door Severus licked and sucked her clit through the orgasm, holding her hips down to keep her where he wanted her. As the last pulse rolled through her, he released her bud with a pop that made her squeak and her back twitch again into a smaller arch.

Pushing himself up he gestured and the chair behind his desk slide around and to him. Reaching forward and pushing her back down as she started to sit up, he ripped the flimsy lace from her body to a cry of denial from the little witch under him and with the grace of a cat he took a seat and buried his face into her now uncovered quim.

Above him Hermione shouted with a mixture of surprised delight and oversensitive pleasure. Not allowing her a moment to find her center, he dipped his tongue inside her channel to get a taste of her cream before dragging his tongue up her slit and back down in long strokes. Bringing one arm up he banded it around her waist to hold her in place for his invasion and her mewls of pleasured distress were music to his ears. She tasted like the sweetest nectar and he had no plans to let her escape until he had his fill for the moment.

Alternating between licking inside of her and lapping at her from back to front, he set to driving her mad, never once applying enough time or pressure to her little bud. He would dip his tongue inside to pull out some more of her cream and as he did he would move his lips as if giving her a deep kiss, his tongue moving in the same rhythm as if her core was her mouth. Pulling back he would lap and lick up and down, flicking the tip of his tongue around her hardened bud before sucking on it once only to move back down to her wet opening again.

By the time he decided he wanted to feel her come apart on his tongue again she was writhing against his mouth, her hips jerking back and forth, up and down, trying to gain more friction. Her body was trembling sitting right on the edge of release and the sweat glistened along her legs and forehead as she arched her neck and pleaded with him through whines and whimpers. Pulling back just enough so he could talk but his voice would vibrate against her lips, he purred out his question in a voice rich with sensual honey and sinful deliverance.

"Do you know how beautiful your cunt is Miss Granger, spread open and glistening before me? Have you ever taken the time to admire how soft your folds are, how wet and warm you are when aroused? Have you ever tasted yourself, painted your lips in your own juice and licked it off as you came?"

Her moan of need was her only reply and with a nip to her inner thigh he looked up just as her eyes flew open to look down from the sting of pain.

"Answer me Miss Granger."

His tone brokered no argument and her stuttered reply made him smile against her folds.

"N..o..nooo sir…I have not."

Bringing his free hand up, he slid one finger gently into her, pumping along her pleasure spot and watching her eyes roll into the back of her head as he did. Making sure his finger was nice and coated he stood and leaned over her.

"Of course you haven't because that would be unbecoming of a lady. You will wait to lick this off until you are right at the edge. I want you to come with your own essence coating your tongue the way mine did when you took me so beautifully down your throat last time. Can you do that for me pet?"

"Yes…yes Professor."

"Good girl."

Running his finger over her top lip he left a nice trail of glistering nectar before reaching between them to rub her clit as he found her channel and pumped his finger in and out of her again. Keeping his face close to hers he can smell her desire each time she panted out a breath and he was tempted to kiss the sweet flavor from her lips himself. The issue with that was that he had never kissed a female and he didn't think it appropriate to do so now either.

Shaking those thoughts he returned to painting her lips with her juices, running the pad of his finger along her plump bottom lip and wishing he could suck it into his mouth now too. Once her lips were sufficiently coated he looked up into her heat glazed eyes.

"Remember Miss Granger…not until just before you come for me…"

Her nod was jerky but with it he slid back down to sit and with no hesitation he buried his face right back in her wetness. Licking and sucking with purpose this time, Severus inserted one finger and then two, crooking them in a come hither motion against her sweet spot as he sucked in long pulls along her clit. As he felt her tighten around his pumping digits he rolled his eyes up to watch her.

Her tongue came out to lick her upper lip first as the moans and pants grew frenzied. Her breath labored out of her chest in hurried whooshes of air and noises and as he rolled his tongue in a circle around the swollen bud in his mouth she bit her bottom lip, sucking it under her teeth and into her mouth as her back arched completely off the table.

Her scream as she came echoed off the stone walls of the room and with it his name, said with such sweet surrender and abandon that his selfish need to taste that overcame his will power. Replacing his tongue with his thumb to keep her pulsing in pleasure he stood and leaned down again, covering her mouth with his and swallowing the last syllables of his name and her last breath. She wrapped her arms around him, one hand tunneling into his hair to grip down as she continued to have aftershocks of pleasure run up and down her body.

She moaned at the first taste of her on his tongue and that sound drove straight to his already rock hard cock. If he had not planned to only repay her in kind for her attentions, he would have torn the buttons she waxed so poetically about last time open and driven into her quivering flesh. As she started to come down he gentled and slowed his fingers, caressing her inside more than trying to arouse her and using her heel against his back she pushed up with her hand on the table until he was standing between her legs, his fingers lingering on the soft sensations of her body, her mouth moving languidly with his as she panted and sighed against his lips.

Not wanting to cause her pain as he knew she would grow more sensitive by the second, he finally pulled his fingers out and away from her, pausing in their kiss to bring one to his mouth and suck it clean before offering her the other and watching her do the same. As she licked the last side with her tongue her hands moved to the top button of his trousers and with great reluctance he reached down to stop her.

"Though I want nothing more than to bury myself deep inside you until all I know is how your soft quim feels around my cock Hermione…not this day. I wanted to have a selfless moment where I was allowed to return the pleasure and hear your cries as you came. I already failed by kissing you without asking if it was okay…I will not take it any further today."

Her pout was adorable and Severus had to shake his head at that thought since he had never found anything in his life…adorable.

"Does this mean I will get a third chance to see you in this way before I leave?"

"That depends…do you want to see me again?"

Her eyes when she looked up at him were so open and sincere that he felt a piece of that ice around his heart break away and burn to steam to float away.

"Yes…yes I do."

Her answer was so simple and yet meant so much to him that for a moment he couldn't get a full breath of air in.

"And I didn't mind the kiss at all. You have my permission to do that any time you like Severus."

At his name, his resolve cracked slightly and he gripped her arms to pull her up some as he crashed his lips to hers again. Licking the flavor of her release from her tongue and teeth, he let himself go for a moment and enjoyed basking in her little whimpers and moans before pulling back and wrestling his mind back under control.

"When I decide to take you Hermione…we will need more than a few stolen minutes during a day or evening. If I am going to be allowed such a veritable feast of delights then I am going to want as long as possible to indulge. Finish your courses, take your NEWTs. The day you are meant to leave you will. I will pick you up a block from King's Crossing at a coffee shop called Merlin's Room. Make sure you have all you need as you will not be allowed to leave my house or my bed until we are both utterly spent."

Her shiver he knew this time was from want and anticipation and she nodded as her lip disappeared under her teeth. Summoning the ripped knickers, he held them up to his nose and took a long, deep breath in, his eyes on hers before he slid them into his coat pocket.

"And these I am keeping as my own personal souvenir my little lioness."

Waving his wand, he helped put her hair back to its normal unruly state and took the wrinkles caused by their activities out of her clothes. Helping her from the desk, he held her arms until her legs steadied underneath her.

"Thank you for the wonderful repayment Professor. I'd give major points to Slytherin but I am no longer a prefect."

Her cheeky tone and smile made him laugh again and as he looked back down her eyes were shining with an emotion he had no name for. Placing her hand on his chest, she tilted her head and he met her lips in one last gentle kiss.

"Have a wonderful last two weeks Professor Snape. I will see you at Merlin's Room as soon as I can get away from the crowd."

"See you then Miss Granger."

With those final words he watched the little minx walk out of his room, her hips swaying in a provocative way…doubly so as he knew there was nothing under that skirt to keep him from her. He couldn't wait for the year to end now.


	2. Update

**Hello my lovely readers!**

**Just wanted to drop a line and let you all know what is going on. No the coven did not break up or anything. We are still going strong lol. I have figured out that I am so busy with all the things I do that I do not put my all into logging on to a second account like I should. I loved this idea but I miss getting emails when a review or PM comes in for me and I don't get back to you guys fast enough.**

**So I decided I would be moving all my stories to my account so that I can get the emails and as I update I will know right away if anyone asks me a questions I need to answer.**

**You can find the stories and re-follow/favorite them on my personal profile:**

_TempestEDashon_

**I have plans to add a sequel/epilogue to pretty much all of these as I have been asked for them multiple times. I am almost done with one of them already. I hope to see you all back on my personal profile and look forward to your comments on the updates as they come.**

**Always**

**Tempest (aka Dash)**


End file.
